A Tale of Fire and Blood
by KingInDaNorf98
Summary: Following the events of A Dance With Dragons, this book serves as the ending to ASOIAF. Daenerys must deal with clashes in the East before making her way to Westeros, where a war unlike any other is brewing. In the midst of White Walkers, battles, betrayals, and dragons, who will sit the Iron Throne at the end of everything?
1. Barristan I

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to A Song of Ice and Fire or Game of Thrones. All rights belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO. I gain nothing from this.**

 **Notes: This is my vision of how A Song of Ice and Fire could end. Hope you enjoy. :)**

Barristan I

Barristan the Bold stared in a mixture of disgust and shock as the Yunkaii catapulted the bodies of their captives from the city of Meereen at the city's walls. A horn sounded in the opposite direction and he spun around to stare at the great river Skahazadhan, where he saw to his alarm a fleet of more than 60 longships nearing the shores outside of the city's walls.

 _By the Seven, this isn't going to end well. I have to find a way to prevent even more carnage from unfolding._

Barristan's thoughts were interrupted when he saw to his alarm Rhaegal swoop down from atop one of the Great Pyramids and sore towards the fleet. Cannons were raised and erupted in a blinding burst of gunpowder as sailors scrambled with the machines.

Rhaegal swirled and swooped away from all of the blasts until one tore across the dragon's leathery green-bronze wings. The giant beast screeched in anger without a hint of pain as it dove straight down towards the longship whose cannon had dared to strike it.

The captain of the ship screamed something undecipherable from the distance and the captain of Daenerys' Queensguard stared in awe as flames roared from Rhaegul's throat and consumed the ship in a giant ball of flames.

Rhaegal flew away from the burning ship and made to engulf another vessel when a horn blast tore through the sky. Barristan's eyes glued to the dragon in horror when he saw the magnificent beast stop in midair and face the direction of the blast.

Atop the stern of the lead ship in the fleet stood an imposing figure with a horn in his hands. Next to him stood a red priest and Barristan tried figuring out who the two were.

He was ripped away from his thoughts when the dragon swung around to face Meereen and shot towards the city with large flaps of imposing wings. Flames burst out of Rhaegal's mouth and burned the outskirts of the city. The dragon continued scorching buildings and citizens, slave and master alike, as it made its destructive way towards the center of the city.

Barristan spun away from the railing overlooking the city of Mereen and rushed towards the Unsullied training grounds, where he could start mounting a defense of the city.

Barristan passed the prison housing Hizhdar zo Loraq only to find the man lying on the ground with his throat slashed open.

 _What is the meaning of this?_

"It had to be done."

Barristan turned around grasping the hilt of his sword to find the Green Grace standing in the shadows with seven figures with eerie masks behind her.

"This is the first step in securing the city for the Sons of the Harpy." The Green Grace pointed to the former king's corpse.

"You're the Harpy! You were the one leading attacks against Daenerys' men and opposing her claim as Ruler of Meereen and Breaker of Chains!" Barristan bellowed and unsheathed his blade.

The Harpy hissed, "The Mother of Dragons was never fit to rule. Her time as ruler of Meereen has shown how incompetent she is. Daenerys will never reclaim this city, much less Westeros!"

"I'm going to end all of this madness even if it takes my life. I will pave the way for Daenerys to become the true Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, as is her birthright." Barristan stopped his tirade while positioning himself for battle.

The Harpy's eyes glittered beneath her mask and she gestured for her men to step in between herself and the Queensguard. "Your Queen has abandoned her city to the fires of chaos and death. She has abandoned you to die."

The Harpy slipped behind her men as the Sons of the Harpy surged towards Barristan Selmy. He met their attacks with the skill and grace befitting a member of both the Kingsguard and Queensguard.

Barristan battered aside an axe swinging towards his head and cleaved his sword through the Son's shoulder plate, bringing him to the ground as the knight severed another man's wrist and slit his throat with a backhand swing.

A Son smashed a knife into Barristan's gorget as the Queensguard's sword clanged with another Son's blade. He cried out in pain as the blade grazed his flesh before parrying the sword and plunging his blade through the Son's chest.

The Son who had stabbed him tried again and Barristan ducked under the blow while wrenching his sword free from the one he had stabbed. The Son stumbled off balance as his knife soared over the knight's head and Barristan took the opportunity to perform a back thrust into the man's groin.

The masked man cried out in pain as the remaining Sons of the Harpy plunged their swords towards Barristan's chest and neck. He ducked under one thrust and rolled away from another before jumping out of his roll to meet the third blade with his own. He knocked the blade aside and cleaved his sword through the man's neck, decapitating him and spraying blood everywhere.

Barristan spun around to lock swords with one of the remaining Sons and pushed with all his might, driving the masked fiend back. Barristan dodged to the side as the other Son swung his blade towards his throat.

In a sudden burst of strength Barristan threw his shoulder into the man he locked blades with and followed up with a gash to his throat. As the gurgling Son collapsed to the ground the knight headbutted the last Son in the nose whilst bringing his blade around to pierce his back.

Barristan pulled his bloodied sword free of the corpse and stood huffing in exhaustion. He gazed down at the seven corpses.

 _It seems old age doesn't completely render me useless_.

A whoosh of air was all the warning Barristan had and he stepped to the side as quickly as possible but the blade still managed to stab through his shoulder.

Barristan wrenched away from the knife whilst he spun around and immediately plunged his blade through the Harpy's heart.

"The Sons of the Harpy dies with you, Green Grace." He grunted and pulled his blade free of the dying woman.

Barristan proceeded to end the suffering of those still clinging to life, but left the Harpy to die a slow and agonizing death as she deserved.

The knight, covered in blood, stepped out of the Temple of the Graces to discover a true bloodbath.

Around fifty Unsullied lay dead next to what seemed like all of the Sons of the Harpy, numbering in the hundreds.

He looked up and saw that the Yunkaii were now using trebuchets to launch large stones against the walls of Meereen, which began to crack.

In the distance Rhaegal continued razing the city to a smoldering ruin. Barristan sighed as he caught sight of the Unsullied and sellswords loyal to the Queen ready for when the Yunkaii breached the city walls at the West Gate.

 _They don't realize the other army about to lay siege to the other side of the city by sea._ Barristan realized in alarm and rode his horse over to the defending army.

He caught sight of Strong Belwas and Marselen at the back of the army and rode over to them.

When Strong Belwas caught sight of him he grunted, "Now where in Seven hells have you been, Barristan the Old?"

Marselen laughed at his friendly insult and Barristan rolled his eyes at the familiar jape and said, "I've been killing the Harpy and her bloody Sons after discovering Hizhdar's corpse. They killed him."

"It's about time that prick met his end. The Harpy and her Sons too." Marselen said and Belwas and Barristan nodded in agreement.

"Another situation has arose. A fleet of at least 60 armed ships filled with sailors and bloodthirsty warriors is approaching as we speak."

Barristan's words shocked the other two and Strong Belwas was the first to break out of his reverie. "Well, this sucks Dothraki arse."

"I mean to lead the Free Brothers company and at least half the Unsullied to meet the army on shore." Barristan said and the other two looked at him as if he were suicidal.

"This city is doomed. Oh well, if I'm going to die it might as well be by the mighty Barristan the Bold's side with a sword in my hand and countless enemy corpses at my feet." Strong Belwas bellowed and Marselen nodded in agreement.

Barristan nodded at his two companions and gathered the Free Brothers and several thousand Unsullied before marching away from the vast Yunkaii army to face an even larger army with heavy artillery and a bloodthirsty dragon under its command.

"Viserion would be useful right about now." Barristan nodded at the Free Brothers captain in agreement and wondered just where that white-scaled dragon was.


	2. Tyrion I

Tyrion I

Tyrion Lannister stood next to Brown Ben Plumm, leader of the Second Sons, facing the amassed army of Yunkai slave soldiers. Ser Jorah Mormont stood on the Imp's other side, face as solemn as ever.

"This is going to fucking suck." Kaspario, second-command of the Second Sons, said and Tyrion nodded in agreement.

"We are all going to die unless those Unsullied come out from behind their walls and help us defend Meereen." Tyrion said wryly and Brown Ben sighed.

"Let's get this bloodshed over with." The captain muttered and the sell sword army began marching towards the five thousand strong Yunkai army.

Daario Naharis marched beside Brown Ben after he had released him from captivity, losing five members of the Second Sons in the process while killing a dozen Yunkai soldiers.

"You best prove your worth, Daario." Brown Ben said now and Daario smiled slyly whilst lifting his blade in the air.

"I will vanquish the entire Yunkai army to see Daenerys again and once again prove my worth to her," Daario said proudly. Kaspario snickered and Jorah rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Tyrion caught his eye movement and said, "Poor Jorah, you will never be in Daenerys' sweet embrace because of one much younger than you vying for her love. Add that to the fact that you _betrayed_ her and I would say you're royally screwed."

Ser Jorah glared at Tyrion and growled, "Shut your Imp mouth, Lannister. You know not what you're talking about."

Tyrion just gave Jorah a small grin and said, "Have you not noticed my scarred ugly dwarf face and babe-sized body? Trust me, I know how it feels to love women too beautiful and tall to love me. I am half a man!"

For the first time since Daenerys his Queen exiled him, the Mormont knight cracked a smile. This rare expression was quickly washed away when he noticed five large boulders being launched from trebuchets from the Yunkai ranks.

"Shit." Tryrion uttered before one of the rocks struck the front line of the Second Sons two paces away from him, flinging him into the sky and squashing Kaspario like a bug along with six other sell swords.

The four other boulders struck soldiers somewhere behind Tyrion as he landed hard on the ground. "Charge!" Brown Ben bellowed and he led his men trampling towards the stationary Yunkai army. Jorah scooped Tyrion up before he could get trampled and set him on the ground beside him to help lead the charge against the Yunkai.

As his little legs pumped for all they were worth, Tyrion realized they had a very slim chance of winning this battle outnumbered four to one.

The Yunkai soldiers readied their spears just as Tyrion and the Second Sons slammed into their ranks, battering aside the sharp weapons and hammering away at raised shields with axes and swords.

Tyrion swung his axe into a spearman's knee, cutting the leg off and smashing his axe down onto the warrior's helm. This silenced his cries of pain and Tyrion blocked a sword swinging towards his head and punched the attacker in the groin before shoving the sword aside and thrusting his hammer up into the man's chest.

Tyrion rushed past the falling body, dodging a spear thrust and severing the wielder's hand, eliciting a bloodcurdling scream. Tyrion head-butted the soldier to the ground and slammed his axe down into the man's face, crunching it into ruin.

Tyrion caught sight of a Second Son's head flying away from his body, the killer a large Yunkai soldier who stomped towards Tyrion's position with a war-hammer raised to deal a killing stroke.

Tyrion gulped, waiting for the end. The burly giant of a man swung the giant hammer down towards Tyrion's head only to be intercepted by Ser Jorah's sword.

Jorah braced his knees, struggling against the giant who bore down all his might upon him in that one swing. Tyrion roared, "NOOOO!" when he saw Jorah's legs about to give out and without thinking the Imp launched himself onto the threatening warrior's back.

Tyrion rammed his axe into the giant's back. He turned his attention from the faltering Jorah and swung his war-hammer at Tyrion's midsection.

The blow connected, but not until after Jorah sent the huge warrior's head flying with a swing of his blade, making the weapon hit with no strength behind it.

Despite the lack of strength behind the strike, it still bloody hurt as Tyrion was flung to the ground.

From the ground Tyrion stared in horror at the battle raging on around him and watched in alarm as Yezzan zo Qaggaz decapitated Brown Ben after the Second Sons leader had killed twenty slave soldiers.

Daario dropped a dozen slave soldiers before a spear point pierced his ribs. He moved sluggishly now, severing the arm of the soldier who wounded him. He slit the man's throat before leaping into another skirmish.

Ser Jorah was about to help Tyrion to his feet when four Yunkai soldiers ambushed him.

Jorah ducked under a wild swing and thrust his sword through a soldier with all his might. The knight spun around to parry a spear, shattering the wooden shaft and slicing open the spearman's throat. He blocked a sword thrust, battering the blade to the side so he could smash his blade through the slave's mouth, piercing from the back of his head.

Tyrion got to his feet as Jorah carved open the fourth Yunkai soldier's chest. Ser Jorah nodded at Tyrion and the dwarf nodded back before they rushed back into the thick of battle.

Tyrion hacked away at a soldier who rushed towards him with sword raised, slicing off both legs and his right arm before severing his head in a spray of blood.

Tyrion ducked under a spear thrust and smashed his axe into his attacker's stomach, rupturing several ribs and killing him instantly. A body suddenly slammed into Tyrion, sending him crashing to the ground with the Yunkai soldier atop him plunging a blade towards his throat.

The Imp managed to maneuver his body so that the blade struck his collar bone instead and Tyrion yelled in rage and pain as he sliced open the slave's throat with a swing of his axe.

Tyrion wearily climbed to his feet clutching his bleeding neck and thanked the Seven he was surrounded only by the dead, the living having moved towards the city of Meereen as the enemy pushed the Second Sons back towards the West Gate.

In the reprieve he had Tyrion watched the battle, taking in the wave of Yunkai soldiers killing the Second Sons ferociously while the sell sword company was on the defensive.

Daario was somehow still standing, fighting with rage and glory as he severed head after head. Jorah fought near Daario, his sword a blur as he blocked, parried, and swung his blade. Before the two battling armies could reach the West Gate four thousand Unsullied along with several sell sword companies poured from the gate and charged into battle.

 _Those fools finally decided to join the bloodshed. Can't let them have all the fun._

Tyrion roared a battle cry like the lion of his House and charged into the fray, hacking and slashing left to right.

Half the Yunkai army was dead while the other half grew weary from the added reinforcements of the ruthless Unsullied.

Tyrion collapsed a small soldier and his eyes caught sight of Daario slashing at Yezzan furiously without landing a single hit. Blood poured from several serious wounds on his body, but despite this he refused to back down, parrying aside one of Yezzan's thrusts so he could score a hit on his thigh.

Daario bellowed, "For Daenerys!" as he sliced his blade across the leader of the Yunkai's cheek. "For the Mother of Dragons!" he severed tendons from Yezzan's forearm with a sharp swing as both combatants lost pools of blood. "For my Queen! For my love!" Daario continued slashing at Yezzan in a frenzy scoring five small cuts and receiving six in return. Daario pushed into Yezzan plunging his blade through his heart even as he bled out.

Tyrion slashed an attacker's throat, distracted from the scene, and after slaying two more slave soldiers he gazed at the disheartening scene again. Daario lie next to the leader of the Yunkai army, both combatants dead.

Tyrion yelled in fury at their lifeless forms and the rest of the carnage, cutting a charging soldier's arm off and allowing an Unsullied to finish him off as he ran towards his next victim.

Tyrion killed thirteen more Yunkai soldiers before the battle was over. The Lannister dwarf stared at the entire force of Yunkai soldiers lying dead along with most of the Second Sons and a third of the Unsullied that had reinforced them. Half of the Stalwart Shields and a quarter of the Mother's Men sell sword companies lie dead beside all the other casualties.

The entire battlefield outside Meereen's walls was covered with blood and bodies.

 _In the history books this should be known as the Field of Blood. By the Seven, this might be worse than the Field of Fire back in Westeros._

Tyrion was interrupted from his thoughts when he noticed the blood running down his side, trickling from his neck wound.

 _Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that little cut. Maybe it wasn't so small after all._

Tyrion collapsed to the ground and Ser Jorah rushed towards his bleeding body.

Before he lost consciousness, Tyrion hoped that Penny had escaped the battle and before he knew it darkness replaced the light of dawn bathing the ravaged field of battle.


	3. Theon I

Theon I

Theon Greyjoy rode a horse by Stannis Baratheon's side as he led his army to meet the Frey force. Hosteen Frey was determined to intercept Stannis's army before he could reach Winterfell and take back the castle from the Boltons.

Stannis had already executed Arnolf Karstark and the other traitors to the north a fortnight before.

After Stannis had sent Ser Justin Massey north to the Wall with "Arya Stark", who Theon knew was really Jeyne Poole, the king had reminded Theon that he was still to be executed.

That execution had to wait after had Stannis received word that Hosteen Frey was marching with most of the Frey and Bolton soldiers.

Stannis's army moved faster than expected, meeting the 5,000 strong Frey-Bolton army a few miles from Winterfell, where Roose and his son Ramsay Bolton waited.

 _I'm not Reek. I'm Theon now! When I see Ramsay I won't quake in fear. I'll kill him, bringing an end to his terror_.

His brave thoughts were dashed when he remembered how Ramsay had taken his manhood and tortured him from months on end. If he saw Ramsay again, would it be Theon or Reek who faced him?

 _It will be Theon. I will vanquish the bastard myself. There is only Theon…only Theon._

Theon removed his gaze from the marching army of Frey and Bolton soldiers seeking to find a less fearsome sight. If anything he saw a more fearsome sight when his gaze landed on Stannis, who glared back at him.

"You're going to the flames when this battle is over for what you did to Bran and Rickon Stark, Greyjoy." Stannis grunted and Theon gulped in fright.

"What if I prove myself in this battle?" Theon asked.

Stannis sneered. "Prove yourself what? That you're a killer? It's been clear that you are since you killed those two innocent boys. A cold-blooded one at that. There is no redemption for you, only the fire of death."

Theon chose to end the argument by riding away from Stannis Baratheon and ambling his way over to his sister Asha.

"Hello brother," the Greyjoy said and Theon grunted, "I'm going to save the North from the Boltons."

Asha laughed before noticing Theon's serious face and she said in exasperation, "You better not get killed trying to be a hero. For god's sakes, Theon, you're barely a man after the Bastard snipped your member off!"

Theon shuddered at the memory and stared defiantly in Asha's eyes. "Ramsay… he's just a damned bastard! I'm going to kill the Bastard for all the pain he's caused me."

Asha just shook her head in exasperation as Stannis's army neared the Bolton force. Theon took in the ghastly sight of the flayed man on the Bolton's banners and the blue towers of the Frey army.

After a few seconds Theon gasped in shock when he realized the entire force of the Bolton army was marching alongside the Frey soldiers. With this realization, he sought out the man he feared most and sure enough, there was Ramsay Bolton sitting astride his horse next to his father Roose at the front of the Bolton vanguard.

Theon shivered in fear when he caught sight of Ramsay's pale grey eyes even from half a mile away. Hosteen and Aenys Frey rode ahead of the Frey forces and when Stannis's army neared within a quarter mile of the opposing army the king raised his hand, signaling his army to stop marching.

"You are a fool to leave Winterfell unprotected, Roose!" Stannis jeered and the leader of House Bolton glared back at him with his cold stare.

"You were a fool to meet us in battle, Baratheon. Now I'm going to give you one chance to surrender. If you don't comply then we'll fight to the death!" Roose's voice boomed across the snowy field.

Ramsay stared at his father in disgust and before anyone could react he collided with Roose, slashing his throat open. The Bolton and Frey armies just stared at the Bastard in horror as he looked up from his father's corpse to stare at his men.

"He was not a true leader; the Boltons and Freys never would have stayed in power in the long run with him as Warden of the North. That position now belongs to me and not that indecisive craven." Ramsay eyed his new troops and then swiveled his deadly gaze to Fat Walda Frey.

"You were my father's wife and therefore must die!" Ramsay hissed and plunged his blade through Walda's stomach up to the hilt, killing her and the baby inside her.

 _He's trying to solidify his position as Warden of the North._

Theon began to quake at his former tormentor's unrelenting cruelty, but then pushed back the cowardice and glared at Ramsay. He somehow got the courage to ride ahead of Stannis's army and face his worst enemy.

"Reek! I'm shocked that you have come to see me. Have you missed me?" Ramsay asked and began to laugh.

Theon shook in a mixture of anger and fear and yelled, "My name is Theon Greyjoy, and you are the Bastard who will die today!"

The two armies stood there, shocked at the display, before Ramsay lost his nerve and boomed, "KILL THOSE FUCKING REBELS!"

The Bolton and Frey soldiers charged towards Stannis's men and he swung his horse around to take in his outnumbered army. "Let's go vanquish these traitors!" Stannis roared and his army took up a battle cry as they trampled down the snow-covered field towards Ramsay and his men.

Theon rode by Stannis' side and braced himself as they crashed into the front line of the opposing vanguard in a storm of swords.

It seemed as though everyone around Theon disintegrated as people fell dead immediately after the first clash.

Theon split open a Frey soldier's skull and galloped to the side as a mace whirled towards his shoulder, deflecting it off his shoulder blade. Theon rode his attacker through with his blade before whipping around to decapitate a Bolton soldier who leaped towards him.

An Umber collapsed to the ground after a Frey swordsman spilled his innards out with a sword swing. Asha crashed into the killer, slicing his neck open. A Bolton infantryman rushed towards the ironborn warrior only to be rode down by Stannis. He then proceeded to swing his sword in a great arc, severing the heads of two Frey and three Bolton men.

Theon parried a sword and followed up with a blade thrust through the Bolton's chest. He pulled his blade out before cleaving in another Bolton man's face.

At that moment his horse crumpled to the ground from a spear that stuck out of its chest, flinging Theon off. He crashed to the ground and Theon gasped from the violent jolt the landing brought. A knight with the two blue towers on his breastplate towered over Theon, slicing his blade down towards the weakened Greyjoy.

Theon brought his sword up just in time to block the death blow, and then kneed the knight in the ribs with all his might. This gave him the opportunity to climb to his feet and plunge his blade towards the Frey knight's chest, but the man knocked the sword aside with his own.

Theon threw himself at his combatant in a burst of adrenaline, slashing and parrying to drive the knight back. It began to work until a sword burst out through the Frey's chest. When he fell to the ground Theon nodded in thanks to his savior, Asha.

Theon's sister nodded in return and didn't see the axe soaring out of the fray around them. Theon cried out, "Asha, behind you!" and she spun around just in time to parry the axe, knocking it to the ground. The thrower emerged out of the sea of fighting men and unsheathed his sword slicing the blade at Asha relentlessly.

 _That's Roger Ryswell!_ Theon realized as he recognized the breastplate worn by the north men from Barrowton.

Asha blocked all of the attacks except for one, which sliced open her throat in a waterfall of blood. "NOOOOOO!" Theon screamed as he ran towards his sister's killer, and steel met steel as the two clashed.

Ryswell pushed Theon's blade aside with great force and swung his blade towards Theon's head. The ironborn ducked under the swing and thrust his blade up into Roger's ribs.

The Ryswell knight collapsed to the ground dead and Theon rushed over to his sister's corpse cradling it while crying in sorrow.

Theon looked up from Asha's body to see the battle still raging on despite half the men of both armies lying dead on the ground. Stannis dueled Hosteen Frey in the midst of a sea of bodies and Stannis parried two sword thrusts before slicing the Frey leader's head off.

Aenys cried out in rage as he threw himself at the king, slashing his sword in a wild frenzy. Stannis blocked the first three strikes and grunted in pain as the fourth swing sliced into his thigh. Before the blade could completely cut his leg off Stannis slammed his sword through the Frey's neck.

Theon gasped in horror when Ramsay charged out of a skirmish and thrust his blade through the already weakened Stannis's gut. Theon was close enough to hear the Bastard taunt Stannis before decapitating the so-called "Azor Ahai" with a swift swing of his blade.

Tormund Giantsbane ran towards Ramsay in a frenzy smashing his axe against the Bolton's steel breastplate, sending him crashing into a Frey cavalryman. Ramsay slit the man's throat as madness seeped through his veins and reached his already crazy eyes.

As Tormund reached within five feet of Ramsay, Theon's tormenter met his attack in an explosion of noise. This rattled the wilding's ears and he stumbled in confusion while Ramsay stood ignoring the sound, smashing the hilt of his blade across Tormund's cheekbone. Tormund gasped in pain but managed to stay standing, slashing his axe at Ramsay furiously. Ramsay dodged the attack and sliced the wildling's arm off in a flash.

Ramsay hissed, "Once I win this battle I'm taking my men back to Winterfell, where I'll force your 'King-Beyond-the-Wall' Mance Rayder to endure unimaginable pain worse than I made Reek suffer." He sliced Tormund's axe-hand off and as limb and weapon fell to the red snow Ramsay continued his tirade.

Theon found himself standing up and walking towards his nemesis as the Bastard continued to taunt a wounded Tormund. "Only after Mance has been broken… only after he's no longer worthy to be called human will I kill him slowly, painfully, sickeningly. We'll see how strong a king he is then!" Ramsay thrust his blade through Tormund's ribs, twisting in both directions slowly. The wildling stopped struggling then and cried out in pain as Ramsay continued his torture.

Theon brought his sword around to block an incoming arrow from an archer ten feet away. He ran forward and sliced the archer's neck open and threw his shoulder into a crossbowman, sending him into a waiting sword wielded by a Baratheon soldier. Once all enemies blocking his path were dead Theon ran towards Ramsay, who stood over Tormund's corpse.

Ramsay somehow heard Theon coming over the sound of the unending clash of steel and turned around to block his first strike. "REEK! WHAT THE HELL?!" Ramsay sputtered in anger and swung his blade at his former captive's neck.

Theon parried the blow and yelled, "My name is THEON of the House Greyjoy!" He plunged his sword through Ramsay's side, but the cut was shallow as Ramsay wrenched away from the blade and with a mighty swing sliced through half of Theon's torso. "AAAAHHH!" Theon screamed as he fell to his knees and looked away from his soon-to-be-killer to stare at the battle.

The sight of battle wasn't pretty as almost all of Stannis's army lay dead while the remaining one hundred of them were being overrun by the remnants of the Bolton and Frey forces, which numbered a thousand.

 _Ramsay still has a fifth of his army left!_ Theon realized in defeat but was brought out of his thoughts by the cold touch of steel pressed against his neck.

He looked up to stare defiantly at Ramsay's evil grey eyes, which were glaring at him with the intensity to melt glaciers.

"You really aren't Reek anymore, are you?" the Bastard growled and kneed Theon in the ribs, sending him reeling to the blood-washed ground.

"I'm going to break you again before you meet your end! Your death will be ten times worse than that wildling shit's was, especially since you stabbed me!" Ramsay bellowed.

The Bastard of Bolton began to rain down blows on Theon, who was dying slowly. After the twentieth blow, one that knocked his head sideways, Theon began to see darkness.

Right before death could take him Ramsay sliced into his flesh, carving and slashing what seemed like a thousand times as Ramsay kept bellowing, "Your name is Reek, REEK, _REEK_!"

When Theon began to slip away he yelled with all his strength, "My… name… is… _Theon_!"

After hearing that final insult, Ramsay howled in rage and stabbed down into Theon's heart. Theon smiled as he tumbled into the darkness and left his torturous life behind.


	4. Jon I

Jon I

All Jon remembered was pain lancing out across his entire body as a dozen knives pierced his flesh.

 _They betrayed me. Bowen March, Alliser Thorne, Wick, they all killed me!_

Jon assumed he was dead because other than the fact that he was stabbed multiple times all he saw was an endless black void.

 _How come I'm conscious if I'm dead?_

A sudden bright light ripped through his thoughts and Jon found himself staring at a silver-haired young woman with bright blue eyes.

 _Who is that? She's beautiful. Where is she?_

Jon then noticed a huge black dragon lying next to her and a horde of horse riders surrounding them. They were about to attack her when the dragon blew fire on several of them.

Jon looked on in wonder as the foreign warriors bowed before the woman in fear and what seemed like loyalty. The woman exchanged words with the leader in a foreign tongue but Jon managed to hear the woman say what seemed to be her name: Daenerys Targaryen.

 _She's the one in the East that everyone has been talking about. The last Targaryen._

Daenerys hopped on her dragon and flew away with the horse warriors riding behind her. Jon looked in the distance and saw a city besieged by ironborn ships and another dragon razing the city from the sky.

 _What is she doing?! She's going to get killed!_ Jon stared on in a mixture of yearning and worry for the Targaryen, and then a voice broke through his thoughts.

Jon spun around to find he was back at the Wall, but this time north of it where wights and White Walkers roamed. He saw a comely woman standing there in the woods and he walked towards her.

When he reached her, the woman spoke: "I am your mother, Jon. My name is Lyanna Stark, sister of Ned Stark and married in secret to Rhaegar Targaryen."

"Mother…" Jon stared on in wonder at Lyanna and she smiled warmly.

"I am sorry for not being there for you. But we must discuss something rather important. You are the offspring of both a Stark and a Targaryen. You are ice and fire made into one. You are the prince who was promised!"

A look of confusion and alarm crossed Jon's face. "What?" he asked in exasperation and Lyanna said, "You are the true King of the Seven Kingdoms. You are the one who needs to hold back the Long Night. You are the savior of the realm."

Lyanna began to disappear and Jon gasped, "WAIT! What about Daenerys? Isn't she supposed to claim the Iron Throne? What if she's the savior? She has dragons; I'm just known as a bastard who knows nothing!"

Lyanna's head and upper torso were all that remained as she continued to dissolve. "She is not the one, but she can be alongside you."

"What?!" Jon asked but his mother had already disappeared.

Jon fell to his knees and slammed his fists into the ground. "Why was I shown a vision of that girl? What does it mean?!" he howled.

Suddenly a cold shadow swept over the trees and above him. Shrieks and wails echoed in the darkness as Jon focused his gaze into the woods. One White Walker stepped out of the trees and stared at Jon, followed by more until at least a hundred Others stood in a line facing him.

Wights appeared from behind the creatures and surged ahead of them towards Jon. He noticed a red glowing sword sticking up out of the ground a foot in front of him.

Jon grasped the hilt and pulled the brilliant sword from the ground in awe. "Lightbringer," he whispered and readied the blade for battle.

Before any wight could reach him the scene disappeared and he opened his eyes to find Melisandre standing over him, her hands red with magic.

Jon looked around him to find Ghost's body lying beside him, an open wound where his heart should be.

"What happened to my direwolf?" Jon asked and Melisandre said, "When you got stabbed, you warged just in time into Ghost's body to escape death. In his body, you hung between life and death for two hours. I brought you back from the brink of death using R'hllor's magic, which means you are Azor Ahai reborn. But in order to do that your direwolf had to die; death pays for life."

Jon felt guilt and sadness over Ghost's death quickly get replaced by anger when he heard the priestess's words.

"No, not this again! How many bloody things have I been chosen for?" Jon exclaimed and Melisandre gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" she asked and Jon said, "First my dead mother told me I have the blood of both a Stark and a Targaryen, which supposedly makes me the prince who was promised. Then she said something about me uniting the Seven Kingdoms with the dragon queen by my side. Now I'm being told that I'm the servant to the red god reborn to fight White Walkers."

Melisandre grimaced. "I know a lot is riding on you, Jon. But only you can stop the coming darkness and Night's King and the Great Other along with him."

"Bloody hell. So I have to fight a dark god to top everything off? Great, just fucking great."

 _Only one of those destinies sounds appealing to me, and that is marrying Daenerys._

Jon stood up, looking down at the same sword he had seen in his vision. Lightbringer.

Jon picked up the blade as if in a trance and stared at its slick sharp surface. "Where are those who betrayed me?" he asked.

Melisandre smiled before saying, "In the courtyard training, Your Grace." Jon shook his head at her naming him king and stepped out into the snowy weather outside Castle Black.

Half the men sparring stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Jon striding up to the Night's Watchmen. The other half stopped when they noticed the others staring at Jon and turned around to take in the miraculous sight of the Lord Commander still alive.

"What the…" Alliser began but was cut off when Jon unceremoniously stabbed him through the heart, killing him instantly.

Bowen Marsh unsheathed his blade but before he could attack Jon cut his head off in a blur of motion.

Jon proceeded to kill Wick along with the rest of the traitors, the rest of the Night's Watch just watching on. Some of the men tried putting up a fight, but Jon parried and blocked their attacks easily.

Jon faced his men after three minutes of fighting and executions, no sweat having broken out. "I will not tolerate any more insurrections! We have far more important things to worry about, namely a war with the White Walkers."

Several men broke out in laughter while the rest stared at Jon in horror. Grenn, Dolorious Edd, Pyp, and Satin were the only ones that took his words seriously, nodding their heads in understanding.

"SILENCE!" Jon bellowed and his men stopped laughing immediately. At that moment a screech washed over the Wall.

"What was that?" Pyp asked and Jon said, "White Walkers. It has begun. Prepare for battle! It's going to be a Long Night!"

Once all the Night's Watch reached the top of the Wall they found an endless army of wights and White Walkers scrambling towards the base of the Wall.

"Fire arrows! Drop fire! Use anything to keep those damn things at bay!" Jon roared as he pointed Lightbringer at the demonic army.

Fire burst forth from the blade and incinerated the first line of White Walkers and wights. Jon stared at his blade in awe before he noticed the archers loose hundreds of flaming arrows down upon the moving mass of Others.

Three hundred wights and a dozen White Walkers disintegrated once the arrows struck, forcing the creatures behind them to clamber over the fallen corpses making them slower. The horde of wights was reaching the base of the wall as the Night's Watchmen rained fiery wood, oil, and stones upon them.

The skeletal creatures screeched as a thousand of them were incinerated, but Jon's brothers were quickly depleting their oil and other supplies.

 _This is just delaying the inevitable._ Jon realized as he watched the hundred thousand wights scramble over their brethren and the White Walkers stay back, as if they expected the Wall to be breached so easily.

Jon bellowed in rage and braced his arms as he swung Lightbringer around in an arc, bright flames shooting out of its fiery pointy end.

A semicircle of fire a mile wide swooped down upon the wights, killing twenty thousand of them. Jon smiled at the power he wielded.

 _We might actually defeat the Others once and for all._ Jon thought but collapsed a few moments later as fatigue seeped into his body.

Melisandre said from beside Jon, "The more power you use, the weaker you become. You cannot stop this alone and are needed elsewhere. I will take your place as Lord Commander."

Jon struggled to his feet, bracing himself on a wooden post and staring at the red priestess in disbelief. "You're the one who said I have to fight off the Others and defeat the Great Other! Now you want me to leave?! No, it is my duty as acting Lord Commander of the Night's Watch to defend the realms of men. I am the sword in the darkness!"

Melisandre shook her head. "Not anymore. There will be an awakening at Dragonstone and you must be there. You must recruit more powerful allies before you can even hope to defeat the Long Night. Only then will you be able to journey north and save all of us."

"THERE WON'T BE A NORTH TO GO BACK TO!" Jon roared as he stared in horror at the wights beginning to scramble up the Wall in droves. He then noticed an endless sea of wights and White Walkers in the distance with giant ice spiders interspersed throughout their ranks.

"I won't abandon my brothers or the North." Jon said stubbornly and Melisandre's eyes burned a deep red as she boomed, "You have to or the entire Seven Kingdoms is doomed!"

Grenn cried out, "THEY'RE ABOUT TO CREST THE TOP OF THE WALL!" and Melisandre spun around to face the tidal wave of wights, raising her hands to the sky.

Red lightning burst forth from the dark clouds, bathing the snowy ground in bright crimson as the blasts tore through the wights on the Wall.

The defenders of the realm all watched in a daze and shock as all the wights climbing the Wall disintegrated. Melisandre turned to look at Jon and said in a commanding, frightening tone, "LEAVE! Before it's too late!" She then faced the army of White Walkers, wights, and ice spiders, using magic in an attempt to keep them all at bay.

Jon found himself obeying her words and when he reached the bottom at the Wall he raced to the stables, climbed on his horse, and rode it away from his brothers and the endless army that fought them.

He looked back, seeing lightning and flames raining from the sky and the Night's Watchmen continuing to shoot arrows at the Others.

 _I'm a damn coward, all because of that red woman._ Jon was torn from his thoughts when he saw in alarm Melisandre begin to falter and the first wight reach the top of the Wall. The creature was cut down immediately by Pyp, but more began to reach the top. The Night's Watch met the wights in an epic clash of steel and Jon heard Melisandre cry out in pain.

Jon looked over at the red woman and noticed with alarm a White Walker standing over her bloody body, ice sword in hand. "NOOOO!" he cried out and the Other saw him, jumping down from the Wall and running towards him.

 _We're all doomed_. Jon thought as he rode away from the chaos, away from the cold wind, away from death.

 **AN: Thanks for reading the story thus far. Any suggestions on from which point of view to choose for the next chapter are welcome. There will be Sansa and Arya chapters soon, just not sure if they will happen in the next couple chapters or not.**


	5. Barristan II

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I'll try to crank out the chapters faster from know on and I hope you enjoy. :)**

Barristan II

Barristan and his forces reached the edge of the city and were pouring through the gate and onto the sandy shore, charging towards the ironborn who had just begun to land. A bone-chilling screech tore across the sky and settled into the Hand of the Queen's bones and he looked up along with the rest of his men at Rhaegal diving down from the sky.

The great beast was aiming straight for the Free Brothers and Unsullied. Grey Worm called out to his men in a foreign tongue to ready their spears as Free Brothers archers fired a volley of sharp arrows up at the dragon.

Most arrows missed the flying Rhaegal and those that hit just glanced off his green-scaled hide. Fire spewed out of the beast's gullet, bathing a line of twenty Unsullied in dragon flame.

Rhaegal crashed into the ranks of Free Brothers, tearing through them like so much piecemeal with unrelenting talons. Barristan dropped to the ground as the dragon neared his position, narrowly avoiding the claws. The captain of the Free Brothers wasn't as lucky as Rhaegal shredded the screaming sell sword in two.

Barristan climbed to his feet and watched as an Unsullied threw a spear with all his might. His aim was true as it buried itself in the dragon's side, eliciting a bloodcurdling scream that washed over all of Meereen as Rhaegal shot up into the morning sky.

Strong Belwas chose that moment to tug the old knight's shoulder, and Barristan averted his eyes from the recovering dragon to search for what his friend was pointing to. Barristan caught his breath when he caught sight of the two men he had noticed before on the lead longship that was already beached; this time he had a clearer look. A red priest of the red god R'hllor stood beside Victarion Greyjoy's side, who held the same horn he had seen earlier.

All at once Barristan realized the horn was the legendary Dragonbinder, and was what the ironborn had used to turn Rhaegal upon Meereen and its defenders. At that moment Barristan resolved to destroy the horn at all costs, because only then would Rhaegal be released from Victarion's control. "Attack the ironborn! Now, while the dragon is wounded!" Barristan bellowed.

The defenders of Meereen were about to resume their charge when a seemingly recovered Rhaegal swooped down once more to destroy the army. A great inferno the likes of which Barristan had never seen shot from the dragon's mouth in a beam of fiery death aimed right towards him.

Barristan braced himself for the end and was about to close his eyes when flames shot from behind his head and intercepted Rhaegal's dragon flame. The resulting supernova exploded above the army, driving all of them to their knees and everyone looked up to find their savior: Viserion.

The two dragons eyed each other for what seemed to stretch for hours before Rhaegal broke the stare down, barreling into Viserion's side. The cream-scaled dragon drove its claws at Rhaegal's chest as the dueling dragons flew across the sky.

The Free Brothers, Unsullied, and even the ironborn all watched the ferocious dance of dragons unfold in the sky. Rhaegal slashed his wing at Viserion and the white dragon flew around the green wing and slammed into Rhaegal, biting into his neck.

The two dragons became entangled as they careened towards the ground, but Viserion shot up at the last second, disentangling himself from Rhaegal and blasting the green dragon with a burst of flame.

A series of gunpowder blasts reached Barristan's ears and he spun around to find the ironborn had taken advantage of the distracting dragons, firing upon the unsuspecting army. He cried out as a hundred Unsullied and fifty Free Brothers were blasted to pieces by a wave of cannonballs.

"Charge!" Barristan roared and all three thousand of his army followed him as he rode with Strong Belwas and Marselen by his side. Grey Worm ran behind the horse with his Unsullied while the archers stayed at the back of the infantry firing into the ironborn ranks.

Victarion's fleet returned fire with arrows and crossbow bolts as sailors reloaded the cannons. Three quarters of the ironborn had landed on the shore and they met the Unsullied and Free Brothers in an explosion of steel. Victarion stayed at the back of his army with the red priest by his side, the lord calling orders to his men.

Barristan parried the sword aside of the first ironborn he met and opened his throat with a swift swing of his blade. He ducked under a mace and gutted the man wielding it, wrenching his blade free and decapitating another ironborn in a spray of blood. Strong Belwas threw his shoulder into an axe-wielding ironborn, flinging him to the ground to get trampled by his horse. He charged at three ironborn who had slain two Unsullied and swung his sword down, cutting open one at the torso and parrying a sword before severing the wielder's head. The last man cried out as he rushed at Strong Belwas, who dodged his two strikes and hamstrung him.

Barristan blocked the sword that slashed towards his face, kneeing the man he locked blades with in the groin. The ironborn warrior bent forward in pain and the old knight plunged his blade through the back of the man's head. "Selmy, look out!" Marselen bellowed and Barristan spun around just in time to parry the incoming axe to the side. Marselen barreled into the man from behind, cutting his head off in a blur of motion.

Barristan caught sight of the ironborn carving through the Free Brothers ranks to reach the Unsullied and saw Grey Worm spear the first enemy who broke through the sell sword company. Two thousand ironborn made it through the sell sword company's ranks, which only numbered around seventy now.

He then looked over at the _Iron Victory_ and saw that Victarion and the red priest weren't on it. Barristan then took in the other ships and saw that everyone had abandoned the vessels and were fighting in the bedlam of battle. He quickly spared a glance back to find the dragons still engaged in their relentless dance.

 _They must have realized using the cannons would decimate their own ranks along with ours_.

Barristan rode deep into the fray with Strong Belwas and Marselen by his side after he caught a glimpse of the steel-plated Victarion Greyjoy carving through Unsullied bodies, leading the reserve force of five thousand ironborn. Barristan ducked as an arrow whizzed by his head from the back of the enemy reserve force and Strong Belwas rode around several other projectiles. Marselen wasn't as lucky as an arrow pierced his throat and another one took him in the chest, throwing him off his saddle to get trampled by the Unsullied charging behind.

"NOOO!" Belwas cried out and Barristan vented his anger by swinging his blade left and right, killing twenty ironborn alone by the time he reached the reserve force. He leaped off his horse after a sword sliced the stallion's front legs off and impaled the man who had wounded it through the chest.

Barristan ducked under a blow and slashed his attacker's body in half before parrying a spear thrust and cleaving through the ironborn's skull. Grey Worm thrust his spear through two men at the same time and pulled his weapon free, slicing open a hole in the throat of a warrior attacking Barristan from behind.

The knight nodded his head in gratitude to the Unsullied captain before slicing a charging ironborn's innards out and hearing a name chanted about fifty paces away. "R'hllor! R'hllor! R'hllor! Give Victarion the power to vanquish these barbarian fiends!" the red priest shouted as he raised his arms to the sky, and fighting only ten paces to his right was the Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet himself.

Adrenaline coursed through Barristan as he found himself charging towards his two enemies, slaying any in his path. Before the red priest knew what hit him the knight slashed open his throat in a spray of blood. Greyjoy caught sight of this and he bellowed, "Moqorro!" and dispatched the Free Brother he was fighting with a quick axe swing.

Victarion charged towards Barristan only to be met halfway through his path by Strong Belwas, who swung his sword at the Lord Captain's face. Victarion knocked the attack aside and drove his axe forward, intent on gutting his opponent.

Belwas ran to the side, avoiding the blow and kicking the ironborn leader in the breastplate. This set Victarion off-balance but he righted himself just in time to parry Strong Belwas' sword thrust to the side, driving his gauntleted fist into his face with the other hand.

Strong Belwas fell back in pain and Victarion charged forward swinging his axe at Belwas's side. Barristan rushed forward but couldn't reach his friend in time as the ironborn's axe smashed through Strong Belwas's chainmail and bit into his flesh.

Barristan barreled into Victarion before the Lord Captain could end Belwas for good, sending them both crashing into the ground. He tore the helm from the Greyjoy's face and pummeled him what seemed like a dozen times before Victarion finally caught one of Barristan's fists and smashed his head into the knight's face.

Barristan flew back by the surprising force of the hit and glared up at the towering Victarion. Before he met his end Barristan wanted to find out how the battle was going, so he looked past the Lord Captain at the fighting. What seemed like fifteen hundred Unsullied were still fighting while the Free Brothers force was almost nonexistent, a few sell swords fighting here and there. Two-thirds of the ironborn force was still fighting and the dragons continued shooting flames and tearing into one another in the sky.

Victarion readied his blade to decapitate Barristan and he closed his eyes, consigned to his fate.

 _At least I'll get a quick death_.

Barristan waited and waited but the end never came when he suddenly heard a cry of pain. The knight opened his eyes to find Strong Belwas in a crawling position gripping his sword, which was embedded in the back of Victarion's calf. "Damn it!" the ironborn roared and he slammed the axe blow meant for Barristan down onto Strong Belwas's head. As his friend's skull split open Barristan took the opportunity to get revenge by jumping to his feet and cutting Victarion's axe hand off from behind.

 _Daenerys will need those longships along with seaworthy soldiers to man them. If I kill this man then the seafolk will likely take that as a show of strength and the rightful Queen will have many more fighting men helping her retake the Iron Throne._

Victarion collapsed to his knees crying in pain, gripping his handless limb and glaring up at Barristan. "Just kill me now. I'm not calling off my men if that's what you want. All I wanted was to court the Targaryen Queen but then that dragon of hers attacked my fleet!" Victarion sputtered in-between screams of agony and Barristan shook his head. "You'll never get the chance, Greyjoy. Besides, she would never court someone like you."

Victarion made to protest but before he could utter a single word Barristan buried his blade up to the hilt in the man's chest. The Captain of the Queensguard grabbed the dying ironborn's shoulder and leaned towards Victarion's ear and grunted, "You Greyjoys should have learned back during the Rebellions never to mess with the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms."

Barristan released his hold of Victarion and allowed him a quick death by severing his head. The old knight stared at Strong Belwas's corpse and offered a quick prayer for his friend before taking in the battle, which had moved further along down the shore.

He noticed with alarm that only a thousand Unsullied remained fighting the remaining ironborn army, which had lost half its men. A horn blast ripped through the sky and Barristan stared off into the direction it came from: the Dothraki Sea.

More than forty thousand Dothraki horse warriors were charging down the grassy plain towards him and the two battling armies, and above them flew a gigantic dragon as dark as midnight. Sitting atop the dragon was a woman with long flowing silver hair.

Daenerys Targaryen flew above her new army, leading it towards battle and Barristan Selmy.

 _I'm truly fucked_. Barristan thought as the horde of warmongering Dothraki trampled towards his lonely form.

 _The horn!_ Barristan thought in alarm as he reached down, picked up Dragonbinder, and without thinking brought it to his lips and blew. The two dragons immediately stopped fighting and Rhaegal flew away from the scarred Viserion and beat his mighty wings to reach Barristan's position.

The dragon landed in front of Barristan and he apprehensively climbed atop the beast's back. Rhaegal took off into the sky towards Daenerys and Drogon, Barristan clutching its scales with all his might to keep from falling off.

When Rhaegal pulled up alongside Drogon, Daenerys called out to him. "Having fun?" she asked with a playful smile and he boomed, "Terrified is more along the lines of what I'm feeling." Daenerys laughed but a few seconds later her face turned to steel as they soared down towards battle, which Viserion had already join by tearing through ironmen and setting them ablaze.

 _These are damn good reinforcements_. Barristan thought as the Dothraki smashed through the ironmen's ranks disemboweling and hamstringing left to right. Then Daenerys uttered a single word: " _Dracarys."_ Rhaegal's body warmed fast and before Barristan could process everything the two dragons rained burning hell down upon the ironmen.

 **AN: Constructive criticism is welcome. Next up is Sansa.**


	6. Sansa I

Sansa I

Alayne Stone sat by her "father" Petyr Baelish on a raised throne-like chair in the main hall of the Sky keep. Myranda Royce and Mya Stone, her only friends in the Eyrie, stood to her left. It was time for Ser Harrold Hardyng to announce his proposal to the rest of the Vale after he had asked Sansa for her hand in marriage a fortnight ago, which she had reluctantly accepted. Being married to the newly pronounced Lord of the Vale would advance her position of power, and then she could ask him to lead his army in taking back Winterfell from the Boltons.

Reports had come in recently of Roose Bolton getting slaughtered by his own son, Ramsay, who was now Warden of the North. Ramsay had then led his forces against Stannis's army. The Bastard had killed an injured Stannis right after the King had killed two Freys, Aenys and Hosteen. Both sides had suffered much loss, but the nine hundred surviving Frey-Bolton force far outnumbered the remnants of Stannis's army, which now only contained fifty knights and soldiers.

 _I will see to it myself that the Bastard of Bolton is taken down; he dares to slaughter men who are better than him and take over my home._

Sansa sighed as she remembered the fateful night a moon past. She had walked into Lord Robert's room only to find his pale body, with sightless eyes gazing at the ceiling. She had screamed upon finding the dead child, and almost immediately Maester Coleman had scurried into the room.

He had examined the boy and whispered to her that Robert had died of prolonged consumption of Sweetsleep. The maester had told her never to reveal the truth to anyone else before lying to the entirety of the Vale by announcing that their Lord had finally succumbed to his illness.

Just like that, Petyr had gotten away with killing a child. She could have found a way to forgive him for his other slights, but not that one. That night, Sansa had decided that she was going to oust him at the right time, despite the maester's warnings that unrest would ensue.

That time was now as she saw the Lord of the Vale stride into the room flanked by Lord Nestor Royce and Ser Symond Templeton. Ten guards stalked in after them and Petyr leapt to his feet, spreading his arms in welcome.

"I welcome you to Sky, my Lord. I don't understand why your retinue seems so on guard; we are allies, after all." Petyr said with a mocking smile.

Harry did not acknowledge him; instead, he continued walking purposefully towards Sansa. When he reached her, Sansa got to her feet as he went down on one knee and gazed up into her eyes.

"Alayne Stone, your beauty and grace have enraptured me since the moment I first laid eyes upon your glorious form. Will you marry me and become Alayne Hardyng?"

Sansa smiled down at him and she said, "Yes!" She smiled as he placed a beautiful ring upon her index finger. Harry straightened and threw his arms around her, pressing his body against her as he planted a kiss on her lips.

The romantic moment lasted for a minute before Sansa pulled away and stared at the various lords of the Vale. She took a deep breath as she spared a knowing smile towards Harry. The plan was in motion.

Sansa spared a glance to her side and glared at Littlefinger. She then turned her gaze towards the assembled knights and lords. "MY NAME IS SANSA STARK! I HAVE BEEN TAKEN CAPTIVE BY THIS MAN, PETYR BAELISH!" She pointed at Petyr, whose expression was a mix of shock, betrayal, and fury. "He has performed crimes against the Crown, including orchestrating Jon Arryn's and Joffrey Baratheon's deaths. He has also murdered Lysa Arryn and her son, Robert Arryn." Sansa continued.

It was at this time that Harry's guards started forward towards Petyr, but the cruel man bellowed, "LIES! Alayne does not know what she speaks of, she is only a bastard!"

The knights and guards continued towards him regardless of his words. Ser Symond Templeton was the first to reach him and the knight pushed Petyr behind his imposing form, before unsheathing his sword. He spun around to face the oncoming guards and knights, a smiling Littlefinger safe behind him.

The Templeton knight slashed his sword down into the lead guard's gorget and kicked his body away so he could stab another guard rushing forward, shattering his sternum and piercing his heart. Ser Lothor Brune swung his blade at Symond's head, but the knight met his blade with his own.

Just as Sansa was processing everything, Ser Shadrich lunged towards her with sword raised. He brought the blade down towards her head, but Harry intercepted with his unsheathed sword. Harry pushed with all his might, and kneed Shadrich in the ribs. The knight stumbled off balance and the Lord of the Vale ended him with a quick swipe of his blade. As Ser Shadrich's head rolled across the floor, Harry took Sansa's hand and pulled her towards the doors of the hall.

Before they could reach the exit, Lyonel Corbray and seven of his comrades blocked their path. Mya's scream caused Sansa to turn around in worry to find two guards, Littlefinger's accomplices, standing over Mya cradling Myranda's body.

 _NO! RANDA!_

They raised their blades to kill King Robert's bastard when a blur sliced through both their necks. Lothor Brune stood behind the toppling guards, a dead Symond Templeton a few feet to his right. He helped Mya to her feet and embraced her comfortingly. He then began running towards them with Nestor Royce by his side.

Sansa's attention shifted to Corbray as he began to speak. "Littlefinger paid us a hefty sum to protect him in case you spoke out about his secrets. He also wanted the Royces out of power and so did we, so our benefit was twofold. You shouldn't have run your pretty mouth, wolf bitch, or you wouldn't be in this nasty predicament."

By that time, Lothor and Nestor had reached their side, and the four of them all glared at the seven corrupt men.

"How could you?" Harry roared and he readied his blade, about to attack. A sudden clapping sound stopped him dead in his tracks as Littlefinger stalked across the bloodwashed keep.

He was clapping his hands to mock them, and Sansa fumed at the sight of her wretched "father." "This has been quite fun; but all things must come to an end." Petyr Baelish directed his sly gaze towards her as he spoke. "Sansa, end this nonsense. Come back to me and we can rule both the Vale and Winterfell. You can take back your home."

Sansa walked up to Petyr and smacked him across the face. He grabbed the cheek she had marred in shock and his expression went from smugness to anger in less than a second. Petyr grabbed Sansa by the throat and slowly applied more and more pressure as he lifted her up. "We could have ruled the world, Sansa. BUT YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Spots colored Sansa's vision as she thrashed wildly against his choking hold. She heard the sound of steel meeting steel as darkness started to come over her.

Sansa was suddenly released from Petyr's grip and fell to the ground as Mya threw herself at the evil man, beating her fists against his back in a ruthless frenzy. Petyr turned around and punched her friend across the face, sending her reeling to her knees. Sansa's gaze fell to a dead guard and his sword lying next to her; she picked up the blade, shakily climbing to her feet as she readied the sword.

Petyr kneed Mya in the chest and lifted his booted foot above her face, preparing to crush her skull. Sansa bellowed in anger as she pushed the blade through Baelish's back and out his chest.

He gripped the sword protruding from his chest, gasping in agony before falling to his knees. Mya scrambled away from Petyr just as he collapsed face first to the floor of the blood-filled Sky.

 _He was dead. Finally, he was dead!_

Sansa felt a brief sadness at his passing, but that quickly got replaced by her rage for how he had raped her on multiple occasions.

She looked towards the fighting to find two knights and one guard dead. Lothor fought against the man-at-arms Oswell and Ser Byron. He hamstrung Byron and parried aside Oswell's strike to the head. Ser Lothor slammed into Oswell, flinging the man to the ground where he stabbed him through the face-helm. He then slit Byron's throat before he could try to attack him again.

Lord Nester Royce dueled Ser Morgarth and was on the defensive until one of the knight's swings flew wide. Nestor buried his blade through Morgarth's exposed armpit, killing him instantly. He yelled in victory only to be stabbed from behind by Ser Targon.

The knight smirked only to find a blade slicing through his sword hand, sending limb and weapon falling to the ground. Pained curses spouted from his lips as he found Ser Lothor Brune standing before him. "Why would you… betray us? We were all… going to live… w-wealthy from Petyr's riches." Ser Targon sputtered. "I found love. Also, I really didn't like the slimy bastard." Ser Lothor replied. He then severed Targon's head.

Lord Harry was locked in a relentless duel with Lord Corbray, oblivious to all the death around him. Corbray thrust his blade forward, intent on gutting his opponent, but Harry sidestepped the strike and swung his blade down towards the betrayer's skull. Lyonel held his blade aloft just in time to block the strike, but Harry kicked him in the chest. The man was flung back into a wall, and he pushed himself off the structure to crash into Harry.

They tumbled across the ground until Harry slammed his forehead into Corbray's nose. The lord threw his head back screaming in pain and the leader of the Vale stood up, thrusting his blade down into Corbray's mouth and out through the back of his neck.

Sansa rushed to her husband as the last of the fiends fell, throwing her arms around his torso and burying her face in his chest. She cried in sorrow at the horror but was glad that she was finally free of Littlefinger.

"We have to prepare. I will not allow a civil war to erupt in the Vale during my first week as Lord of it." Harry said. Sansa let go of her betrothed and stared at Mya and Lothor comforting each other. She worried about his allegiance, but in the end decided that she would convince her husband to show mercy towards him when the time came. After all, he had helped them in the end.

"Yes, we have several things to settle; but after we've secured peace in the Vale we shall rally our allies and march to Winterfell." Sansa said in a commanding voice. Harry looked at her in surprise at her change in attitude, but he shook his head in agreement. "Of course, my love."

Now that Sansa wasn't held back by Littlefinger, she would become the woman she was meant to be. A leader.


End file.
